winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix
Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix is the fourth Nickelodeon Special of Winx Club and final one-hour Special produced by Nickelodeon that premiered on October 16, 2011. It was based on Season 2. The original and the Nickelodeon versions have different type of appearances. Synopsis The Winx help their new friend Aisha rescue the Pixies from the Shadow Phoenix who, with the Trix, tries to use Bloom's Dragon Flame to control the Magic Dimension. Plot In Darkar's Fortress, Aisha is trying to rescue the Pixies. She finds them trapped inside a glowing cell. She soon breaks the cell and tries to find a way out. But, Lord Darkar is watching her through a magic orb. He releases monsters to follow Aisha and the pixies. However Aisha, escapes them and comes face to face with the Shadow Phoenix. He takes the Pixies, and throws Aisha off a cliff, along with Piff. Later, in Alfea, the girls find out Aisha and the Pixie. She loses her consciousness and the girls take her to the nurse. Later, she wakes up and narrates the whole story to the Winx. The girls offer Aisha to help her find the Pixies. Meanwhile, the Trix are seen getting tortured in Lightrock Monastery, because of the saint - like environment. But soon, Darkar comes and takes them away, in return he asks them to help him complete his quest. He gives them the power of Gloomix. He explains that he wants to conquer the Magical Dimension, in order to do so, he needs the codex, which is hidden in the Pixie Village. Through his orb, he shows them that their quest to find codex will be affected by the Winx, as they would be helping Aisha to find the Pixies. Meanwhile, Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Timmy, fly towards the cave, to find the pixies. Timmy leaves them at the entrance. The Trix cast a spell on Bloom. Stella, Aisha and Bloom transform and fight them. They are about to be defeated but Professor Avalon comes to their rescue. They soon meet the Pixies, where Stella and Bloom bond to Amore and Lockette respectively. The girls arrive at Alfea, where the rest of the girls bond. Later, Bloom dreams about Daphne and her parents. The next day, Professor Avalon starts teaching them. He senses Bloom's dream and offers her help. Later that day, Bloom goes into Professor Avalon's office and he helps her remember her past. Next day, Avalon and the girls go to Red Fountain. He leaves the girls and tells them they would meet after the ceremony. But, Bloom leaves her friends and goes to find him. Later, the Specialists introduce the girls to Helia, to whom Flora takes a sudden liking. Sky gets jealous of Bloom as she is constantly talking to Professor Avalon. Later Professor Saladin welcomes everyone to their new building. When Sky calls Bloom, she screams at him and hangs up his phone. In Professor Palladium's class, Flora is constantly dreaming about Helia. During the day, Professor Avalon and Bloom are practising Bloom's skills in the nearby forest. Bloom tells him about Sky, to which he suggests that she should break up with him. Later, she even rejects Sky's calls. Meanwhile, a hooded man is creating a spell inside Alfea's classroom. From his spells, six balls emerge and shoot the Winx's Pixies, making them unconscious. The man's identity is revealed as Professor Avalon. Later, when they wake up they decide to go to the Pixie Village. In Darkar's Fortress. Darkar tells Icy to go to the Pixie Village and steal the codex. She follows the Pixies and freezes them. Ninfea, finally arrives and gives her the codex. Icy gives the codex to Darkar, who reveals that he would now need Bloom for the final task. In Alfea, Professor Avalon takes Bloom inside his office. He opens a portal and tells Bloom to enter it. The Pixies rush to Faragonda and explain how they had to give away the codex. The Winx arrive and report that Bloom is missing. They soon find out that Professor Avalon had taken away Bloom. At once, The Pixies, Specialists and Winx fly to the Fortress. In the Fortress, Avalon reveals his true identity as the Shadow Phoenix. Soon, the Trix set the monsters to attack on the Specialists and Winx. The girls transform and enter the cave, leaving the Specialists at the entrance. Later, Darkar sends them back to The Fortress of Light and transforms Bloom into Dark Bloom. The girls are attacked by a monster, but Griffin saves them. It turns out that all the professors had come to keep an eye on them. Meanwhile, the boys enter the cave. Darkar and Dark Bloom use the Codex to open a different portal and step into it, where he tells her to perform the spells. The girls and Specialists soon step into the same portal, and fight with Darkar. Sky tries to talk to Bloom and make her stop. After some time, Bloom finally comes to her former self and closes the portal. Later, they perform a convergence and defeat Darkar. Songs *Winx, You're Magic Now *The Power of Charmix *Party Time *Superheroes Differences *There is a preview clip of what happened before this Special. *Bloom does not transform into Dark Bloom until the fourth segment. *In the original, there are four Codex pieces, yet for the special there is only one. *The Shadow Phoenix is never referred to as Darkar. *Darkar's teeth are more fang-like. *Charmix does not exist in the special, ironically, Gloomix, the opposite of Charmix, exists still, even in the special. *In the other version, Darkar makes fake Avalon to capture Bloom, but in this version, Darkar disguises himself as Avalon to capture her. *Nickelodeon uses Aisha's original name in the special, and not Layla. Episode 1 *The special starts with the Winx conversation with the Specialists while Aisha rescues the Pixies. **Bloom is wearing a different outfit. *The effects of the Pixies energy cage is altered. In the special, it is just like a jail cell that prevents the pixies from escaping. In the original, it causes black liquid to stick to their wings, preventing them from flying. *The fire in Darkar's eyes is altered. **In addition, in the original he is smiling when he speaks, now he is frowning. *The scene where Darkar is introduced is shortened. *The scene where Aisha escaped is shortened. *The energy ball used to re-capture the pixies is altered. *In the beginning when the Winx are sitting with the Specialists, there is not a party going on. *'Goof:' When Aisha is explaining why she fainted at Alfea, she says that Lockette and Glim helped her find the pixies. However, Lockette is a prisoner of Darkar and Glim is no where in sight. Episode 2 *This part starts with Aisha waking up in the infirmary. *Aisha's nightgown is purple, not eggshell like it is in the original version. *Trix return in their second segment. **Darkar looked more menacing than he did in the original. *The Trix are given the Gloomix in Light Heaven in the original version, but now it is given to them in Darkar's Castle. *The scene where the Trix get their Gloomix is shortened. Episode 3 *Only the part where Faragonda has the Winx save the Pixies and Timmy dropping them off is used. *Bloom and Stella's expedition outfits are changed. *Brandon and Sky does not accompany Bloom, Stella, and Aisha in the special. Episode 5 *They jump to the part where Bloom and Stella face off against the Trix. *Lockette is now called the Pixie of Direction instead of the Pixie of Portals. *Amore is called the Pixie of Feelings instead of the Pixie of Love. *The bonding scene has a different background. *There is an additional scene where Darkar watches Bloom. Episode 7 *The bonding scene has a different background. *The test is removed. Episode 8 *Helia's introduction is shortened. *The Ground-breaking ceremony at Red Fountain is altered. *The Trix are not in disguise. Episode 9 *Bloom is wearing different pajamas. *The scene when Stella is hungry is removed. Episode 10 *Only the scene when Bloom and Sky have a talk is used. Episode 11 *Palladium's lecture is shortened. *The scene where Flora grows flowers for Helia is also used. *The cauldron used to cast the homesickness spell is glowing. *Tune is not wearing her referee outfit. *When the pixies wake up, their eyes are glowing for a second. Episode 19 *The Great Dragon is 3D animated. *The Smoke Monster has different effects. *Bloom is lying down on a table with magical orbs surrounding her, instead of sitting in a chair like the original. Episode 20 *The Gator Hounds are 3D animated in this part. *The Pixies of the Codex are in the village. Episode 23 *Only the final segment is used. *The empowerment bubble effects are altered. Episode 24 *Since Stella and Brandon never go to Downland, there is no mention of Princess Amentia. *Avalon is Darkar in disguise. *Bloom is shackled in magic bonds and is standing instead of being strapped down, like in the original. *Unlike the original, Bloom is actually shown transforming into Dark Bloom onscreen. *Bloom's transformation to Dark Bloom is altered. In the original, purple orbs begin to circle around Bloom and then Darkar casts darkness into Bloom's heart from his hand. Bloom screams, but in a few seconds calms down and looks tired. Darkar's eye shines and Bloom is now Dark Bloom. In the new one, Darkar releases an aura of darkness and Bloom becomes Dark Bloom after it touches her. Episode 25 *Bloom is there with Darkar and the Trix in her normal self. *Aisha has her own transformation sequence, complete with aquatic background. *Icy is less shocked after Darkar dismisses her. **The Trix are sent back to Lightrock Fortress instead of being sent to the void, dark Oblivion. *Darkar does not turn Kerborg into a monster. *The Opticeratops' eyes are glowing. Episode 26 *There is energy being released from the Opticeratops. *There is no portal puzzle. *All the Winx enter Relix at once. *Dark Bloom's dark aura is altered. *Lightning is added. *The Mega Trix does not appear. **The Trix are sent back to Lightrock Fortress. *In the original, Dark Bloom is smiling menacingly as Sky tries to get her to come to her senses. In the remake, she is frowning. *Dark Bloom reverting back to normal Bloom is altered. *Tecna had her mouth open before Dark Bloom returns to normal. *The Charmix Convergence effects are altered. *The "Prom" is shortened. *Bloom's dress has a pink flower like in the art instead of a lighter blue. *The Camera scene is altered. *Glim does not get dizzy from the flash. *They change the music at the end when they defeat Darkar. *Dark Bloom is wearing leggings in the Nickelodeon version, but she does not wear them in the original version. *There are supposed to be 4 parts of the Codex. *Instead of Mirta and Lucy like the original, Bloom pulls in Aisha in the picture. Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *Dark Bloom was wearing tights in her redesign. *The scene when the Winx Club and the Specialists have holiday was removed. *Aisha's first appearance in the specials. *This special managed to cram the entire Season 2 into one hour. *The Winx's Charmix transformation was taken out of this special. **The original transformation was already called "Winx Charmix" *The other three Codex (Cloud Tower, Alfea, and Red Fountain) were taken out of this special. Pixie Village's Codex is the only Codex needed to open the Realm of Relix in this special. *Darkar is only mentioned as "The Shadow Phoenix". *Icy, Darcy and Stormy's conjoined form, Mega Trix, was taken out of this special and Darkar sends the Trix back to Light Rock before he and Dark Bloom go to Relix. *Avalon is taken out of this special. Instead Darkar is disguised as the fake Avalon. *Bloom is not tied down to a table, before transforming into Dark Bloom. Instead her hands and feet are bound together. *The 4 Pixies who protect their share of the Codex, do not have their alternate Codex pieces to travel into Relix. Instead, they chant a spell. *Brandon and Prince Sky did not go with Bloom, Stella and Aisha to Shadowhaunt. *Darkar's pet, Kerborg is taken out of this special. *Unlike the original, Darkar's plan to use the homesickness spell to follow the pixies worked without a hitch. **Icy retrieving the Codex for Darkar also worked perfectly. *The episode featuring the Wrong Righters was removed. *The Halloween episode was removed. *Jared is never mentioned. *Stella is the only fairy whose fairy transformation was seen twice in the special. The rest of the Winx were seen transforming once. **However, Bloom was seen transforming to Dark Bloom and transforming from Dark Bloom to her regular Charmix ***Transformation sequence was not shown. *In the promo trailer of this special, a scene with the Winx using convergence does not occur in this special at all where the Winx called out "Charmix Convergence Overload". *The differences between Cinélume and 4Kids with Nickelodeon's Dark Bloom are that Dark Bloom wears navy black leggings, boots, and the ends of her hair and tiara do not change from their original shape. Her wings also do not become sharper and more jagged. New Transformation Image Aisha Winx Nickelodeon.jpg|Aisha's new transformation Capture 008 17082013 111844 843.png|Trix's new Gloomix transformation Before and After A picture comparison of the characters before and after the redesign: Aisha a.k.a. Layla (Rai).jpg|Aisha, Before Aisha (Nick).jpg|Aisha, After Heliaaa.png|Helia, Before Helia - Special 4 (1).jpg|Helia, After Dark Bloom S2.jpg|Dark Bloom reading the spell of Relix, Before Dark bloom nick.jpg|Dark Bloom reading the spell of Relix, After DarkBloom.png|Dark Bloom, Before WinX-Special-004-20h16m31s228.jpg|Dark Bloom, After Darkar approaching.png|Lord Darkar, Before Winx-4-5.jpg|Lord Darkar, After Darkar angry.png|Angry Darkar, Before Darkar angry new.png|Angry Darkar, After Darkar phoenix attack.png|Phoenix attack, Before Phoenix attack new.png|Phoenix attack, After Flora&Chatta - Ep207 (2).jpg|Flora bonds with Chatta, Before Winx-4-14.jpg|Flora bonds with Chatta, After StellaBloomExplorerOutfitOriginal.png|Stella and Bloom's explorers outfit, Before StellaBloomExplorerNick.jpeg|Stella and Bloom's explorer outfit, After AishaExplorerWCEp205.png|Aisha's explorers outfit, Before AishaSp4(1).png|Aisha's explorer outfit, After Musa and Tune bonding.png|Musa bonds with Tune, Before Winx-4-15.jpg|Musa bonds with Tune, After DigitEp207.png|Digit, Before DigitNick.png|Digit, After TuneEp207.png|Tune, Before TuneNick.png|Tune, After Piff sleeping.jpg|Piff, Before PiffNick.png|Piff, After Amore.jpg|Amore, Before Amor.png|Amore, After Zing.png|Zing, Before ZingNick.png|Zing, After Lockette season 2 episode 1.png|Lockette, Before Lockette - Special 4 (1).jpg|Lockette, After FaraGPixiesEp225.png|Disconcorda, Athena, and Ninfea, Before Athena.PNG|Disconcorda, Athena, and Ninfea, After ConcordaEp226.png|Concorda, Before ConcordaNick.png|Concorda, After Karborg guardian.png|Kerborg's Final Form, Before KerbFFNick.png|Kerborg's Final Form, After Darkar bird.jpg|Darkar's Phoenix Form, Before DarkarPhoenixNick.png|Darkar's Phoenix Form, After J0b301jg.jpg|Codex, Before CodexNick.png|The Codex, After MarinOritEp219.png|Marion and Oritel, Before MarionOritelNick.png|Marion and Oritel, After PixieVillageEp220.png|Pixie Village, Before PixieVillageNick.png|Pixie Village, After ToLifeEp220.png|Tree of Life, Before ToLifeNick.png|Tree of Life, After Crystal of Power.jpg|Crystal of Power, Before Crystal of Power Special.jpg|Crystal of Power, After Avalon.png|Avalon, Before AvalonNick.png|Avalon, After Avalon - Paladin.jpg|Avalon's Paladin Form, Before AvalonPaladinNick.png|Avalon's Paladin Form, After Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Specials Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix